


Lunch Money

by clex_monkie89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/pseuds/clex_monkie89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the flashback in Something Wicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Money

Dean always sacrificed everything for Sammy, whether Sammy or John knew it or not.

When they would shop at Goodwill Dean would never spend more than ten dollars, no matter how many holes the clothes had or how gross the shirt looked, and always tried to talk Dad into getting Sammy a book or a backpack with the remaining money. Sometimes it even worked.

Dean can count the number of lunches he ate at school his entire life, homemade or bought, on one hand. He always packed Sammy a lunch with a sandwich and a soda (And a cookie if they had any) and took himself a paper bag stuffed with washcloths so it looked like he was eating too.

Once Sammy got old enough to ask/demand not to bring in lunch Dean started scamming and threatening kids for their lunch money so Sammy could have what he wanted. It worked for four years and was brought down on his head by one bitchy kid who ran and told the principal. Dean was suspended for "threatening a student," John took away his radio for two weeks and Sammy still never found out where his lunch money came from.


End file.
